Muggle Whiskey
by Lenore483
Summary: Draco is drinking his sorrows away in a muggle bar when one of them actually catches his attention... Smutty oneshot!


A/N I do not own any of the characters! they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

They only thing I own is my dirty imagination, and I take credit for the muggle people portrayed here, but Draco belongs to Astoria Greengrass regretfully :(

WARNING SMUT!

WARNING LEMONS!

WARNING NOT FOR UNDERAGE KIDS! FOLLOW THE LAWS IN YOUR OWN COUNTRY!

WARNING HOT STEAMY SEX!

now anyone that is bothered by any of that, should turn their backs to this story and never come back, thank you!

now enjoy! xx

* * *

Before Draco stood yet another Whiskey. It burned more than firewhiskey, but the taste wasn't too bothersome, he decided after the third glass.

After Voldemort demise and the menace Trio had won Draco had to face a lot more hardship than necessary.

Before the war everyone wanted to know Draco, in Slytherin he held high esteem and his contacts in the ministry through his father made him valuable. Everyone knew that been around him meant that they would, in the end, have better chances at a good job than if they were his enemies.

During the war, he got respect, people feared Draco. Even more so when the Slytherins figured out that he was a death eater. No one in Slytherin would ever stand out in the open on Potty's side back then, some whispered about the Dark Lord being wrong, but they were just that, whispers.

After the war everything changed. His father was thrown into Azkaban, his mother struggled to keep everything together and Draco had to do everything he could so they wouldn't all go the same path as his father.

When the trials started Draco was surprised that Scarhead had chosen to stand up for them, retelling how Draco had 'not given him up to Voldemort when he could have easily' and how his mother had spared him in the forest. They were forgiven in some way.

The problem was that the damage to their family was irreparable. It would take time, and money and something which a Malfoy rarely had to deal with; patience.

So after the trial they were shunned by most of the wizarding world. Draco opted to drop out of it to get drunk. He disappeared into these muggle clubs and bars to drink his sorrows away.

They were usually annoying places where the only talking he did was to himself, his drink and to the bartender for a new drink. Once in a while a drunk girl would fall all over him, or flirt with so little grace Draco wanted to puke. They disgusted him, he saw nothing if interest in any of them. The girls all looked the same, only difference being how big their boobs were.

Draco sighed into his drink, thinking he should go somewhere else after all, it wasn't like the Malfoy fortune suffered that much that he needed to suffer through a place because of their cheap drinks.

"Tequila!" he heard next to him. He looked over and saw a girl wearing a short skirt, and a top that threatened to spill out her big boobs. She was different somehow though, she didn't have the same way of strutting like the other girls did, and her hair was a mess of blonde, her blue eyes sparkling with something, but the thing that set her most apart by her looks, was that she was wearing flat shoes. She looked comfortable in what she was wearing, and her makeup wasn't too bad, a lot of eyeliner but it suited her, like taking it off would be a crime towards her. The other girls looked like sluts, their makeup too much, their outfits making everything spill out, not just look like it was about to.

God the alcohol must be getting to him! He was checking out a _muggle _woman!

He ordered another Jack Daniels, relishing in the burn that followed his sip.

She was sitting down next to him, but instead of paying him the slightest bit of attention, she was staring down at this weird device, and Draco noted, writing something on the tiny buttons.

She didn't notice him staring over her shoulder, but Draco noticed that he was getting so close that he could smell her, and Gods she smelled good! It was enrapturing and soothing at the same time, making her seem sweet and dangerous.

The thing started buzzing and making noises, scaring Draco slightly.

She took the thing up to her ear, _strange._

"You left me with that douche!"

He could hear muttering coming from the device, it sounded like a voice, but he wasn't quite sure.

"You know I needed you to get away from him! He is a friend of _yours_ not mine! You said you would be right back, and now it's been almost an hour! I only just escaped him 10 minutes ago! _He even followed me to the bathroom!_ I had to shut the door in his face and get some girls to distract him for me!"

He could hear what he thought were giggles on the other side. "Don't you dare laugh at me!" the blonde girl said, but Draco could hear a tinge of amusement to it. "You lost the right to laugh at things after the incident with Bruce!" the girl on the other end laughed even louder at that.

"He didn't even bother looking away from my breasts you know _No not Bruce!_ The idiot friend of yours!"

He could hear some hasty words from the device. "NO! I'm mad at you now! You left me with that guy! I had to slap away his hands moving towards my boobs more times than I can count!" she looked really pissed at whoever she was talking to. "Yes_ insulting_ my intelligence will get you back on my _good side_!"

Draco was fighting his laughter, this girl sitting next to him was fun whoever she was.

"Fuck off, go have fun with Alex. Don't pretend like it isn't him! I'm sick of you lying to me!" then she shrieked "Can you _stop_ insinuating I like him? I thought you actually knew me!"

Then she rolled her eyes, Draco had figured out that this device had to be some weird thing muggles had invented that worked the same way as the floo.

"No I'm done talking to you, call me when you aren't being an idiot!" then she almost threw the thing down on the table.

Suddenly someone was poking her shoulder.

She groaned, loudly, and turned around. Draco could see her close her eyes like she was fighting for control.

"Hey there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you!" the dude said, not even looking at her eyes.

"Who are you?" she said, Draco could see she was pretending to not know the guy. He surmised that this was the guy she had tried to escape earlier.

"We were just talking 20 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, you must have the wrong boobs." The girl said and turned around. Draco was fighting his laughter when he saw the guys expression.

The guy did not take the hint however, and sat down next to her, making her groan and hit her head on the table. Draco was sure she muttered "go away freaky boob guy!"

"Ha-ha very funny" the guy gave an ugly grin. "So what do you say we ditch this place and go home to my place?" he leered at her, Draco caught her shocked expression before she turned to the guy.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Or would you prefer your place?"

"You honestly think I am going to go home with a guy that has done nothing but stare at my boobs the whole time I've known him?" she said, the warning tone eminent in her voice.

"Like you could resist this face!" the guy said with a goofy grin.

The girl was silent for a while before "FUCK NO!" burst out.

"Come on, you know you want it." the guy had now gone behind her stool, spun her around and dragged her to him.

Draco caught the warning glint in her eyes from the side, how the guy didn't was beyond him.

"Get. Off. Me." She warned, but he did the opposite, leaning down to kiss her. She shrieked shocked, before she stomped on his foot, and then brought her knee up between his legs, hard. Draco, as well as the rest of the club could hear how it connected with his groin.

"Fuck off" she said down at him before she grabbed her shot without looking away from his crumbling form on the ground. She downed it without wincing, a feat Draco admired.

Seeing that he wasn't going to stand up in a while she turned around and sat down again, ordering a 'scotch' like nothing had happened.

When the liquid touched her lips she moaned in appreciation.

Draco actually contemplated talking to her, the first time in a month he wanted to utter a syllable to anyone in the muggle world without it regarding to his drink.

He caught a movement behind her, his sharp reflexes from the war making him jump in front of her and push the guy away a little.

"That bitch is mine!" the man growled, the woman in question turning around with the scotch in her hands, sipping calmly from it.

"You want a repeat performance?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the guy. The guy pushed at Draco making him stumble a bit back, after all he had to drink that night. The girl leaned back on the counter and stopped him with by lightly putting her foot on his chest.

"I guess that means yes" she murmured, but before anything more had the chance to happen two guards came and grabbed the guy on each side. The dragged him out of the bar, the girl just turning on her stool again, drinking more and muttering under her breath.

"A thank you would be nice." Draco drawled.

She looked up at him for the first time, and Draco was hit with that intense gaze. He could read every single emotion from her eyes like an open book.

"I had it under control." She said before she turned back, taking another sip of her scotch.

"He was about to ram into you from behind."

She looked at him shocked, but with a mischievous glint to her eyes. "I would never let him 'ram into me from behind' as you so eloquently said it. I actually have enough taste to avoid people like that."

"So talking to him for how long while he just looked at your boobs is avoiding him?"

"I was trying to avoid a fight." He could tell the excuse sounded rudimentary even to her ears.

He just quirked an eyebrow at her and she sighed "Fine, I am really bad at being mean to people, I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Draco right out laughed at her, and it felt good. He hadn't laughed in a long time, but this girl, she was something.

She frowned at him, but he could see the twitch of her lip telling him that she found it amusing too.

"Fine, I don't know why I didn't just ditch him, I guess it's because being a girl alone at a club like this would mean that he wouldn't be the only one."

"Right, you have no regard for safety do you?"

"Sorry?"

"Telling a stranger you are alone at a club isn't really safe now is it?"

"Seeing as you were listening in on my conversation earlier, there was nothing new for you to learn by me saying that."

Admittedly, she was right.

She downed the rest of her drink and made to leave.

"Let me buy you a drink." Draco spluttered out, cursing his lack of finesse.

She looked at him like he was dumb.

"Do I look like the girl who is going to jump into your bed by you buying me a drink? I'm not a whore!"

"Never said you were, was just offering a drink."

She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. Draco didn't waver under her gaze, and finally she shrugged and said "fine" making Draco grin at her.

But when she started to move off a confused frown appeared on his face. "I thought you said I could buy you a drink?" he said moving up beside her with one eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, but not very well here?" he looked at her confused.

"You want to stay here with the clones?" by his look she continued "You haven't noticed how the guys here are all people that spend too much time in the gym, not ever thinking about anyone's pleasure but their own, but fruitlessly trying everything they can to get the girls attention with how perfect they are? And how every single girl is just thrusting their hips to show off for the guys in skimpy skirts and tops that look like they belong on the beach with hair that is styled to look like they were just banged up against a wall for a couple of hours, and wear so much fake tanning that you wonder if they are half carrot?"

He sniggered at that comment, making her smile "Thought so, let's go somewhere more interesting!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd of sweaty guys and girls grinding against each other like there is no tomorrow.

They walked down the street and into a shady alleyway. If Draco had watched muggle movies he would think she was dragging him down there to be killed it looked so horrible. Since being a Death Eater and relishing in the convenience of places like this when you do something wicked for the Dark Lord, Draco found it odd, but strangely comforting and a lot more like normal than anything else he had done in the last month.

He had an amused grin on his face, making the girl look at him puzzled "most people think I am going to murder them if I try dragging them down here" she noted, making him grin wider.

"Oh I was just hoping you were actually that type of girl you were so adamant about not being earlier, and planned on banging me in this shady alley."

The girl stopped and looked at him with surprise, he was sure she was going to scold him, but he was surprised when she snickered and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. "nah I prefer graveyards" this stunned him enough to wipe the grin off his face, making her grin grow wider. "Unfortunately there is not any nearby, so I'll settle for that drink."

With a wink she moved onwards around a corner. It took him a little time to shake off the shock before he followed her.

She knocked on a door that looked like a prison cell. A gorilla of a guy opened the door, and instead of moving back she laughed and jumped to give the guy a hug.

The guy returned the hug and smiled down at her, but when he caught the sight of Draco his smile was wiped off, replaced by a furious expression "Who's this?"

She turned around, seeming to have forgotten Draco, then she cocked her head to the side staring at him. "You know, I'm not quite sure… never came round to ask for his name" she shrugged like it was an everyday occurrence for her "You know me."

"Uh-hu" the guy eyed him with suspicion. "He looks like a prissy uptight upperclass daddy's money school kid."

The girl gave him a dramatic mock shock expression. "Would I ever put you through such a misery?" the guy grinned at her again, cocking one eyebrow. She grumbled "Fine, I would just to mess with you wouldn't I? Guess I just owe the guy since he helped me with some stupid anabolic guy in 'Luminescent'. Plus he offered me a free drink! And you know how excited I get by free stuff." Here she nudged him and give him a flirtatious wink.

"Are my ears mistaken me or was that almost a 'Thank you' I heard?" Draco said mockingly, smirking at her. She turned fully towards him, ready for some witty retort, but she stopped herself and thought about it.

"Easily pleased are we?" the guard laughed at that. "Bet if I touched you even the slightest you'd come as the overeager schoolboy you so obviously are." She smirked at him, almost beating his normal smirk. He spluttered back, with no retort coming to mind.

"So schoolboy, care to tell me why I should let you in?" the guard saved him.

"What sort of a place is this?"

"Well we don't serve people that you would expect to find at 'Luminescent' that's for sure. No most of our crowd is – ah – unique you might say."

"Mostly tortured artists" the girl supplied "So you would fit right in! Come now, let the poor guy out of his misery Gus"

"Fine, if I get his name."

"Draco"

"No last name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"God, he is introducing himself as James Bond would do." The girl shook her head and grabbed his arm to get him in. "Let's get you inside 007"

Draco let himself be dragged by the voluptuous girl wondering who this guy was. "Who's double O' Seven?" he said when they were inside and the door slammed behind them.

"You have to be kidding me?! You don't know? Hiding under a rock have we?" the words were lost on Draco however when he took in his surroundings.

This place was definitely not 'Luminescent' he decided.

The whole placed looked a lot like Snape's old dungeons. Adorning the walls were mostly weird animals in liquid filled glasses, various old torture instruments and torches. The walls, that you could barely distinguish, were velvet red and black, the floor was so covered in dirt he thought it was the actual ground he was standing on, not floorboards. The lighting was eerie and creepy, and the people weren't much different.

Most of the people looked like they were taken out of people's nightmares. They were covered in tattoos, or had heaps of piercings, or were covered in scars, and all of them had the weirdest haircuts. The people that looked most normal was also the ones that Draco would suspect were serial killers. Everyone looked rough and battered.

But all the conversations seemed heated in a good way when they walked past, almost passionate. He could hear them talking about animal rights, feminism, politics, philosophy, music, something called movies and everything else. No one seemed to have the same opinion, but instead of retorting to cheap tricks they mulled over each other's responses, seeing the others side of things before they offered their own input and opinions.

"Surprised?" the girl asked, and Draco's attention snapped back to her.

She giggled at him before she sighed and looked around in admiration "I just love this place, it's so honest, everyone just accepts you, even if they hate your guts."

Draco was more and more puzzled by this odd girl. She intrigued him in ways no other did, and she hadn't even told him her name!

"What's your name?" he blurted out, making her giggle again. An odd sound in a place like this he silently remarked.

"Elena" she smiled at him before turning around again, leading him towards the bar, ordering two drinks, and then back to a table in a corner.

"No last name?" he smirked at her.

"Sure I have" she said, sitting down across from him.

"Care to share?" he leaned towards her.

"Nope" she said popping the p.

He found her company comforting, and as the night wore on he enjoyed her enlightened conversation.

She saw past the whole blood thing, (he had carefully disguised it as more a way of talking about class, not blood) something he thought would be quite obvious in a muggle. But she surprised him when she had offered input and said that we were all just victims of our own upbringing. She had smiled warmly at him and told him how we only believe what we want to be truth, that is why the truth wasn't obsolete.

She kept surprising him, she was drunk off her ass, but she could still hold a conversation better than most people he engaged in talk with sober. Although she did slur and giggle at weird words he used, and she blatantly ignored him when he slipped up and said something that was very wizard pureblood of him to say. Although that might just be that she couldn't understand him, and figured she was too drunk to grasp it any way.

After talking for 2 hours, drinking an entire bottle of scotch before ordering another, debating with other people at the bar, flirting blatantly, but still being coy and then teasing him mercilessly, the bar closed.

Draco managed to sneak the bottle they had ordered with them, even if taking such a bottle wasn't allowed in the muggle world. Who the fuck cared about muggle rules anyway.

Elena had laughed at that and cheered "For rules! They were only made to be bended or ignored!" even if she wasn't aware of what Draco had stolen, or what a muggle was.

Elena being so completely drunk, he chanced apparating them back to his flat.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, making him eye her nervously "I could have sworn we were just at the bar!" she giggled besides herself, somehow on her, Draco found it cute.

"You fell asleep in the cab." He tried explaining.

She eyed him carefully and then shrugged before she threw him a seductive glance "You certainly know how to charm a girl into your flat, just carrying her in when she is sleeping. I'm just thankful you didn't rape me in my sleep."

"Who's to say I didn't?" Draco countered.

She pouted "You had sex with me and I didn't even get to enjoy it? Such a disappointment! If you aren't careful I might think you actually like me."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" he tried hiding his laugh unsuccessfully.

"Well, they say hate-sex is a lot better" she winked at him.

Instead of instigating in more talk he pressed her against the wall, covering her small form with his "No more talking." She smirked at him before he pressed his lips to hers.

What made kissing a muggle possible was beyond Draco. He never even thought he could be entertained in their presence. The inner turmoil he thought he would have by doing something like kissing a muggle so passionately was quelled by her nimble arms closing around his biceps, dragging him closer to her.

She was just there for him, and the Alcohol had muddled his thoughts enough to stop thinking about anything but the burning of her lips against his.

They moved against each other, she let her hands go up along his arms to tangle in his hair, dragging her nails along his scalp and tugging slightly at him. Draco was devouring her lips, completely entranced by the way she moved them, how she slightly bit his lip every once and again sent jolts of pleasure down to his dick. Her tongue swirling against his made him imagine it other places.

When he moaned against her, he could feel her smirk against his lips, never braking their kissing.

The passion that spurred them on had been building the entire evening. She would lean close letting him see straight down to her bra, or sigh letting her head loll back giving him a view of her neck, sometimes when she had ended up across from him in a heated debate with others, she had opened her legs apart so he could just see the tiny knickers she had on. Then there were the 'accidental' brushes against his neck, his shoulders, his thighs, his ass or his groin. She had also slipped in occasional moans and sexual innuendoes. Draco had retaliated with the same treatment, but she had been winning the entire night, they both knew it.

She pushed roughly against him throwing him off her. The smirk she was sporting slipped onto Draco's mouth as well when she uttered "Bedroom."

He dragged her along for once, throwing her onto the bed making her giggle at him. When he leaned over her the whiskey he had stolen fell out of his jacket.

She picked it up and looked at him incredulously "Stealing from my friends now are we?" he gulped.

Instead of shouting she did something that caught Draco unaware.

She flipped them over quickly so she was on top.

Draco stared up at her, not gathering what she was doing. She ripped open his shirt and dragged it off him. "We are just going to have to punish you for that now don't we?" with sly grin she poured whiskey on his chest before she started licking it off.

She went further and further south, making Draco's dick twitch hard in anticipation.

When she come down to his pants she mumbled "don't want to soak your perfect pants now do we?" and licked along the hem of his trousers before she unbuckled his belt and dragged them down his legs.

Seeing his dick through his boxers she licked her lips before she discarded them as well.

Draco was now completely naked while she was still completely dressed, although her clothes barely counted as clothes in Draco's mind.

She wrapped her hand around his dick, perfect pressure before she started pumping him. She poured whiskey over her hands making her job easier. Draco groaned and hit his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes in pleasure.

She pumped him for a little while, the whiskey slightly burned against his skin, enticing him further and his breathing soon became erratic. But when he suddenly felt her tongue fall against his balls he jolted, looking down at her through heavy lidded eyes. She was looking up at him, her left hand still pumping him slowly, the bottle in her right hand to the side, and then she did the incredible, she fully engulfed his balls in her mouth, smirking up at him seconds before she did it.

"Oh Merlin!" he moaned.

She let his balls out with a loud pop, looking mischievously up at him before she said "hmm, fantasizing about guys while I'm sucking you? Guess I have to prove how much of a girl I am." She said and sat upright.

She took her left hand off his dick, put the whiskey between her legs and then used her hands to pull of her shirt and then unclasp her bra. Her big D-cup breasts spilled out of bra and he gasped by the sight of them. She sighed dramatically "I can see you are disappointed with me being a girl. Don't worry, I make up for it in the skills I have with my tongue." She winked at him and bended down to him again.

But this time she was in front of his dick, the throbbing member only 10 centimeters from her enticing lips. She looked down at his groin, licked her lips, and then met his gaze. He was unable to form any words, begging in his mind that she would just embrace his member with her hot mouth. She took the bottle from between her legs and poured more whiskey on his dick before she bended down taking him full on in her mouth.

She licked around his length, sucking him dry then letting him go, pouring more whiskey on him before she swirled her tongue around his head and then going all the way down on him.

She was deepthroating him, and it felt amazing. A few more bobs of her head and he was sure he would come.

Then she let her left hand cup his balls, playing with them, and he couldn't hold himself any longer. He was going to pull her away, but she held on, sucking it all up, moaning at the sensation.

When he was spent she gave him a few more bobs of her head, licking up every last drop and then letting him go with another loud pop.

She grinned at him, and he stared down at her.

She moved up on him, kissing along the way, pouring whiskey on him and licking it off, stopping to give his nipple special attention. He felt himself growing hard again, but he knew he wasn't up for another round at once. But that wasn't important, what was important was that he hadn't gotten to have fun exploring her body like she had his!

She licked and kissed her way up along his jaw, and then gave him a passionate kiss making his head swirl.

Draco grabbed her roughly around the waist with one hand, and took the whiskey in the other before he flipped them over.

She looked up at him shocked, and he grinned down at her. "My turn!"

He propped her up on the pillows, and then poured whiskey on her chest, making it spill all over her breasts. She gasped at the cold whiskey on her warm body and moaned in pleasure when he started licking it away.

He found that she had a sensitive spot that made her buckle against him when he sucked at a point beneath her collarbone, and that her nipples were incredibly sensitive.

* * *

She could see Draco's head working at her chest, the liquid from the whiskey was spilling everywhere, trailing down her body making her even more aware of how incredibly strung she was. Everything he was doing to her was so much more intense. She wasn't sure if it was the flirting all night, what she had done to him previously, the whiskey or everything, but it felt amazing.

She let every noise of encouragement spill from her when he nibbled at her sensitive spot, and how he felt when he circled her nipple!

His tongue swirled around her taut nipple before he bent further into her, getting as much as her breast as possible in his mouth, sucking hard before drawing back. Just before he lost hold of her breast with his mouth he bit down gently on her nipple, causing a jolt to be sent straight down to her core.

She arched her back into him and started breathing heavier. When he switched breasts and let his hand work with the unattended breast she felt foggy and hot.

His fingers pinched her, and he was having his way with her. She didn't mind in the slightest, hoping he would never stop, even if just the thought of him doing anything similar to her clit drove her insane.

Suddenly he decided he had enough of kissing her breast, and moved down her stomach. When he came to her skirt he pulled it off with impatience, but regretfully her panties didn't get the same fate. They stayed on for some reason.

He poured whiskey up her leg from her knee up to her aching center, his mouth following a hot trail burning her with the intensity. His tongue grazed the side of her panties, going down…

But just when she was sure his tongue was going to slip past her small thong and into her heat, he switched to the other leg.

She was panting, grasping at the sheets desperately.

"Dracooo" she cooed, unable to say anything but his name. It only made him smirk and continue on his own pace, driving her insane.

Suddenly he slid her panties down her legs, exposing her shaved pussy to him. He growled at the sight and moved closer.

The breath caught in her throat in anticipation. Just before his mouth touched her bundle of nerves, he moved off her, dragged her further down to him away from the pillows, just to put one of them under her ass. She stared at him curiously, wondering what he was up to.

He smirked at her and raised the whiskey, pouring down at her already dripping wet pussy. He lapped it up, not really paying attention to her bundle or her tight entrance, just gathering the whiskey that had mixed with her juices.

"Draco" she murmured when he poured more whiskey on her, and he bended down to actually not only lap at the burning liquid, but satisfying her thirst for satisfaction as well.

The way the whiskey burned her, and then being soothed by Draco's mouth and tongue was overwhelming. She breathed heavily, ready to burst.

She entwined her fingers in his hair, but didn't try and steer what he was doing, just relishing that he knew how to satisfy her already. His tongue swirled her clit, and then licked up her folds, plunging into her with his tongue. He alternated pressure and technique, using the tip of his nose to nudge her clit while his tongue darted in and out of her tracing patterns.

When he licked up her folds again and then circled her clit before he bit lightly down on it she cried out in pleasure. It was a mindblowing orgasm that made her mind reel and her toes curl. It lasted for almost a minute, and she was panting frantically by the end of it before she finally looked down at Draco again.

He was smirking at her, and moved up her to kiss her. She could taste firewhiskey and herself on him, as he could taste firewhiskey and himself on her. They kissed passionately for another couple of minutes before she became aware of his length pressing into her thigh.

Not breaking the kiss she wrapped her legs around him, guiding his huge member towards her entrance. He seemed too absorbed in the kiss to notice until he felt it nudge her entrance. He pulled back from the kiss, looking satisfied down at her giving her little time to prepare before he sank into her.

She gave a long guttural moan and arched her back.

She felt tight around him, and he felt huge inside her. Her breathing came out more like gasps, and they moved in rhythm. How they found it so easily was unexplainable, but it felt great.

They pulsated, and it wasn't long before they both came, they were barely aware of who came first, only that the other followed soon after, basking in each other release.

Afterwards they fell against each other, Draco cuddling up to the girl. They were too exhausted for words, and it wasn't necessary.

...

...

...

...

...

The morning after Draco woke to an empty bed, he looked over to where she was sleeping before, finding it empty and cold, she must have left hours ago.

On the table was the rest of the whiskey with barely quarter of a bottle left, they had spilled most of it on each other after all.

He realized that there was probably no way he would ever see the girl again, Elena…

He wasn't sure what caused the feelings in his chest, and he didn't want to find out what they were, she was just a muggle after all, not actually worth a Malfoy's time.

But for one night he was able to forget, to bask in being alive, just being himself, not worrying that something he said would insult her. He had tried a couple of times, he hadn't completely changed after all! But she had just giggled at him, not bothered in the least.

He had been happy, and finally Draco looked at the world with new eyes again.

No Draco would never view Muggle Whiskey the same way again.


End file.
